Rules and Policies
Account Registration When you register and account, you can use any name you like. However, we do not tolerate offensive names. After registeration, please change your display name to the name of the character you plan to play on that account. This can be done by going to Profile, Modify Profile and typing your desired name in the field "display name". Generally, any user with a name that’s inappropriate or offensive will be asked to change it. If the person keeps selecting inappropriate names, he or she may be banned or suspended. Gibberish, partial or complete sentences, chatspeak and references to anime/other games/books/movies…etc. from another source are all not allowed for a display name. If the name is not changed to a suitable name within a week after registering, a moderator will assign a name to that account. If you wish to have multiple characters, please register another account for that character and ensure that the moderators know that both accounts are yours. You do not need to use multiple emails for multiple accounts. You can only have two canon character, and a maximum of five characters in total, canon ones included. You cannot make a new character before at least one month from your first character, during this month your character must be active. Code of Conduct Respect & Tolerance Be respectful and tolerant to your fellow roleplayers, regardless of their faction, origin…etc. We are here to have fun and enjoy ourselves, being rude or disrespectful or intolerant to another player is damaging and detrimental to the environment we have established, even if it was by mistake. While we can be forgiving, we won’t tolerate the repetition of such behavior. If a member cannot heed such a rule, he or she may be suspended or permanently banned from the forum. If you have an issue with another member in the forums, please take your concerns to the moderators. They will happily help you sort out the issue. Please try to keep the drama to a bare minimum, and should drama occur, please deal with it in a mature and adult fashion. We’re here to have fun. Age To join our community, you must be at least 15 years old. This is due to the mature themes and concepts found in the storyline and RP on the board. Maturity We expect the members of our community to be mature regardless of their age. No harassment, no intolerance, no drama, no rudeness. The moderating team reserves the right to ban any player who does not adhere to this rule. Separating IC and OOC We expect all our member to understand that they are not their characters. Drama, problems, and negative circumstances are sometimes quite fun to roleplay, but that’s what it is; roleplay. In-character drama should not be brought out-of-character, and vice versa. Just because another player plays a character that harmed your character in some way doesn't mean they are jerks. Don't take it personally. Also avoid doing such storylines with people you don’t know well if you think it’ll make things awkward between you. Mature Content We understand that Mass Effect is a mature game, and so most of the topics are going to be mature. However, Proboards has strict rules against eplicit sexual content and gore. This means, while romance plots are quite alright, there will be no smut or gore. Explicit description of sexual acts and violence puts the forum in danger of getting closed, so make sure you follow this rule. If you have a private server and would be kind enough to offer us a forum on it, or know options for us where we can host a mature board that is specifically for those kinds of threads (we're not gonna move the whole boards, just these threads) PM a mod. Roleplay Godmoding God moding is in essence when someone's character has the ability to practically do anything without limits or boundaries. For example, they simply cannot be harmed by any and all means other players try. However there are many forms of godmoding. *It can be harming or killing someone's character without the player's express permission. Basically you cannot kill or harm another character without their player's permission. Injuries, no matter how minor, must be agreed upon before hand and must serve the story. When RP-ing such events, keep it realistic and logical. *It can be when they simply can't be hit and dodge all attacks or anything aimed at them. For example, A threw a warp towards B. B dodges the warp. A unleashes a storm of bullets at B. B dodges all bullets and returns the swarm with one of his own. A throws a pull at B. B moves aside and the biotic pull dissipates..etc. And it would go on and on like that all through the thread. This is not only unrealistic, but it halt the flow of the storyline of the RP. *It can be deciding what another character would do (AKA deciding one's actions' outcome definitively) without their persmission. This is unacceptable even when it comes to very minor, OBVIOUS, actions. For example, player A tells player B to follow him and B follows silently. This is wrong because player A decided that player B will follow without player B saying so himself. Even though most likely player B will follow. There's another form of godmoding that can be hard to notice at times. It can occur when a player describes actions his or her character has taken against another character or interactive object, to avoid the negative effects previously encountered or granting some other effect inconsistent with an objective view of the narrative. For example, in a combat situation in a desert land, a character may be severely injured and ran out of medigel. The objective outcome would be losing consiousness for example, and almost death (Almost). Yet another character 'suddenly' finds a medigel lying around in the middle of a desert, and that pack of medigel is enough to revive the fallen character within minutes. So it can be used to get out of tight situations when things don't go the way a certain player wanted, rather than working with the previously unfolded events. If, for any reason, your character is being godmoded, approach the player privately and talk it out like adults. Should, for any reason, you two not be able to find a solution, take it to the mods so a solution would be reached that pleases all parties. Avoid aggressiveness, using insults because those actions are against FFTL rules and as such, may result to suspension or permanent ban. Post Length Here at Fight For The Lost, we want to ensure the quality of roleplay occuring in our boards, as well as avoid flooding the boards with threads with short posts, without taking away the fun from players, so you're only asked to keep the post to a minimum of one paragraph of four or five lines. Post Rotation To ensure that the threads are moving in an orderly, logical fashion, please try your best to keep a consistent posting order as best you can, which can be established by the order members post in in each individual thread. For example: Commander Shepard posts the first post, followed by Joker then Miranda. The next posting round should also start by Commander Shepard >Joker>Miranda. and so on. This way, if someone is to join the thread at a later time, they can implement their charcters. Example: Commander Shepard>Joker>Miranda, then jack joins right after Miranda. Then the posting order would change to Commander Shepard>Joker>Miranda>Jack and so on. We understand that in open threads with lots of traffic, this rule can be difficult to implement, but we ask you to -please- make an effort to try. Language We do not expect you to be an amazing writer, however we do require that your English be with as little mistakes as possible, flows well and can be understood CLEARLY. This means you don't necessarily need to be a perfect writer and a grammar fanatic but as long as you can form sentences that can be understood, you're good. Also, no chat speak (u instead of YOU, r instead of ARE., *rofl*, *LMAO*...etc.) Those can be used in OOC threads, however those are forbidden in IC threads. Avatar Having an avatar is entirely optional as we rely on written word for description. Mass Effect CC is not acceptable, as all models are quite similar and we don't want our forum to be flooded with characters that look identical. Copyrighted artwork, artwork from other movies, anime, games, shows are not acceptable. If you'd like, you can use 3D programs and advanced character creator's like the EVE Online character creator which gives a lot of options. We accept artwork however you MUST get the artist's permission before using it. Credit the artist in your account's signature and link back to his/her page. If you're an artist, we'd be forever grateful if you provide your talents to other members of the site in creating avatars. If you're willing to take requests, leave a note in the Gallery thread. Open, Semi-Open and Closed Threads. Open threads are threads that anybody can join. Usually it's best to start your character with an open thread and let other players join you. Semi-Open, are threads with a plot that has room for more people to join. When a thread is semi-open, it means you must PM the OP of that thread or the players in that thread before you can join them. Closed, are threads that you cannot join, those threads have specific plot that is pre-planned among the players participating. Character's Color Once you get your character approved, pick a color for the dialogue of said character and put it in your signature so other people know that this color is reserved for you. This is used to make it easier to distinguish who's talking in long posts. There are many UBBC color codes available online, pick one, post it in your signature and use it to color your character's dialogue when posting. Category:Rules and policies